


Дом

by Element6



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben is such a cinnamon roll, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon Fix-It, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Element6/pseuds/Element6
Summary: После битвы с Палпатином Бен Соло наконец нашёл свой истинный путь и дом.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Дом

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> White blood - Oh Wonder

Его тело тряслось, каждый мускул был напряжён до предела. Руки не слушались, в кожу оголённых рук впивались куски камня, но Бен изо всех сил пытался цепляться за выступы, не замечая этой боли. Ему нужно карабкаться вверх.

Вверх.

Вверх.

Сердце болезненно сжималось только от одной мысли не успеть.

Когда Палпатин отбросил Бена с помощью мощного выброса силы, он с трудом мог понять, где он и что произошло. Его глаза не могли уцепиться за что-нибудь, что могло привести его в чувства, голова раскалывалась от сильного удара о камень. Он едва мог пошевелить пальцами руки, поднять руку, что уж говорить о том, чтобы встать. Его разум тонул в звенящей шуме и боли. Однако сквозь эту пелену прорывалось и нечто другое.

Голос.

Не тот мерзкий, скрипучий голос Палпатина, продирающий насквозь смех, а…

Он узнает его из тысячи.

Услышит в другом конце галактики.

Рей.

Она сейчас одна там, где ей грозит опасность. А он не рядом с ней, не стоит бок о бок. И если с ней что-то случится, то он не простит себе это никогда в жизни. Он не готов потерять кого-то ещё по своей ошибке. Только не снова. Только не её.  
Бен что есть мочи поднялся и, хоть он еле стоял на ногах, побрёл скорым шагом к выступу. Было высоко, но разве это волновало его? Весь свой путь он слышал крики, взрывы — он не был уверен, чьими они были, ибо пелена, мешавшая мыслить здраво просто застилала разум. Бен ненавидел это. Ясность ума — вот, чему его учили столько лет, к чему он привык. Тем не менее, спокойной — если можно её таковой назвать — подошёл конец, когда он встретил её.

Мусорщицу. Кто она такая?

Рей из ниоткуда. Рей с Джакку. Рей, глаза которой были полны страха, а затем чистейшей ненавистью к нему, в их первую встречу.

Никто и никогда не мог всколыхнуть в нём бурю. Но её слова так больно врезались в голову, что Бен просто не смог устоять перед грядущим штормом.  
Монстр в маске — вот, как она назвала его тогда. Возможно, она была права, говоря такие слова. Но разве это было поводом, чтобы он — ученик Верховного лидера Первого Ордена — повёлся на слова какой-то девчонки и… снял маску. Перед мусорщицей. Это было унизительней, чем постоянное недовольство Сноука.

О нём противно было вспоминать. Сноук никогда не верил в своего ученика, как бы не говорил, что гордится Беном. Нет, Кайло Реном. Тем, кого Бен сам и выдумал. Личина, за которой он прятался, которая должна была нравится всем…

А Рей приняла его таким, какой он был. С ужасным прошлым, с его ошибками.

Он противился, даже полагал сначала, что она та, кто глубоко ошибалась. Что она ослеплена светом.  
Однако Бен был тем, кто заблудился во тьме.

И вот, он идёт навстречу этому свету, так необходимому заблудшему в пустоте.

Крики стихли, а рука Бена наконец зацепилась за край обрыва, позволяя ему взобраться наверх. Из последних сил он сделал рывок и поднялся, перекатываясь по грязному полу подальше от выступа. Спина и руки яростно откликнулись колкой болью, заставляя его судорожно вдохнуть терпкий и холодный воздух через нос, обжигая лёгкие. Его глаза на миг ослепли от неожиданного света вокруг — некогда мрачная бездна засияла приглушённым светом.

Но это мало волновало Бена: он искал Рей. Её фигуры нигде не было, впрочем, тут никого не было. Только множество обломков и груды камней. Бен знал, что она здесь — почти невесомое ощущение её силы вело его, но оно стремительно угасало. И вот… Бен увидел, на полу, возле некогда величественно стоявшего трона, а теперь разрушенного мощной волной выброса энергии, обмякшее тело.

Нет.

Он запинаясь быстро двинулся к девушке. Ноги отказывались идти — Бен упал, но не прекратил двигаться вперёд.

Нет.

Рей не подавала признаков жизни, когда он подполз к ней, упав рядом. Она потеряла сознание?

Нет.

Дрожащими руками Бен поднял тело, аккуратно, укладывая на свои колени. Его кожу обожгло непривычным холодом, а полуприкрытые глаза, поблёкшие, смотрели в ином, не ведомом ему направлении.

Нет.

Осторожно Бен приложил ухо к её груди. Тишина оглушила его… Нет, она не могла так просто сдаться. Не могла. Ком в горле встал, душа его самого, а глаза застилала пелена, мешавшая разглядеть в девушке хоть что-то. Казалось, что его сердце вот-вот остановится, настолько оно замедлило свой ход, лишь изредка больно ударяясь о его рёбра.

Сила…

Отпрянув от тела, Бен положил свою руку на её живот, закрывая глаза. Ощущая поток Силы, струившейся по его венам, находившейся в каждой клеточке его сущего, он попытался направить её в тело Рей. Он не знал, как это сделать — просто чувствовал. Неведомая сила просто направляла его в нужное русло, а у него — ни сил, ни желания сопротивляться этому нежному толчку. Однако было и сомнение, что у него получится так же, как у Рей. Рей, если верить словам Палпатина, была избранной. Она, но не его дед. И не он. Он был никем, как с самого начала он не видел этого. Или жажда стать кем-то другим настолько его ослепила? Возможно, он и сейчас, пытаясь что-то сделать, как-то помочь, выдавал себя за кого-то другого…

Нежное и тёплое прикосновение к его руке заставило Бена распахнуть глаза.

Рей моргнула, с секунду она не понимала, что произошло, как резко приподнялась, заметив Бена. На мгновение ему показалось, что она испугалась его, что больно кольнуло внутри, как её лицо озарила улыбка. Такая искренняя и широкая.

— Бен, — прошептала она.

Теперь сердце бешено забилось в груди у него. Глаза снова застилала пелена, но он отчаянно пытался разглядеть Рей. Всю её. Каждый её миллиметр, частичку. Она рада ему. Ему, запутавшемуся мальчику в маске. Её осторожное прикосновение к его щеке позволило теплу проникнуть и распространиться по всему телу. Пальчики коснулись влажных кудрей, слегка защекотав кожу возле уха. Бен буквально поглощал каждое мгновение, пропускал всё через себя, стремясь запечатлеть каждую секунду, проведённую с ней.

Неожиданно мягкие губы прильнули к его собственным.

Сердце пропустило удар, лёгкие жгло от нехватки воздуха. Бен обвил её плечи и спину руками, прижимая к себе сильнее. Грядущие слёзы и пьянящая нежность не давали мыслить трезво, позволяя ему тонуть в море ласки и тепла. Казалось, никто из них — ни Рей, ни Бен — не хотели разрывать этот поцелуй, но ему пришлось отстраниться первым, чтобы ещё раз взглянуть в глаза Рей.

Рей.

Её улыбка грела его сердце. Столько лет он был один в таком огромном и бездушном космическом пространстве. Но найдя её, в этой пустоте впервые зародился пожар. Всеразрушающее пламя, пожирающее всё вокруг. А его всё тянуло туда, в самое пекло. Они оба одновременно стремились достигнуть друг друга, но и отталкивали тут же, отбрасывая в разные стороны, обжигая и причиняя сильнейшую боль. Отрицание. Он говорил себе, что это только ради кого-то, ради великой цели. Но чем больше он находился рядом с этим негаснущим пламенем, тем сильнее он хотел остаться подольше рядом с ним. Он впервые коснулся чего-то настолько яростного и невинного в крохотном языке огня. Пламя не обожгло его на тот раз — наоборот, он ощутил тепло, которого ему не хватало столько лет. Оно звало его. Тянуло с силой тысячи чёрных дыр. И он сдался, поддался этому влечению. Бен последовал за этим пожаром, но он снова оттолкнул его, обжигая своим холодом. Однако он верил, смел надеяться, что это было не так. Что это пламя когда-нибудь его примет, ведь он так замёрз…

Бену было страшно: Рей не примет его. Только не его, ведь она столько раз отказывалась от его руки. Боялся, что увидев его, она снова почувствует отвращение к нему. Почувствует страх и угрозу.

А сейчас он видит её улыбку, такой озорной и по-детски невинный и игривый взгляд. Рей больше не смотрит на него с гневом, с той болью.

Она приняла его. Его. Никого. И в этот же момент он стал кем-то: он стал Беном. Тем, кем он всегда был и будет.

Уголки его рта приподнялись, заставляя его широко улыбнуться, из него вырвался облегчённый смешок. Слёзы душили его, грозясь сейчас же вырваться из-под его контроля. Но он чувствовал такое спокойствие, такую безмятежную радость, что ему было уже всё равно.

Главное, она сейчас рядом с ним. Такая счастливая. Живая.

Чувствуя слабость в теле, Бен сильнее прильнул к Рей, сжимая в своих руках. Ему не хотелось её отпускать. Казалось, разомкнув руки хоть на секунду, она снова упадёт замертво, что всё это лишь был его бред. Может он и сам умер? Они были связаны, так значит ли это, что если умрёт один из них, то и другой — тоже? Бен пытался избавиться от таких мрачных мыслей, но одному у него не получалось это сделать. Никогда не получалось

Но лёгкое движение руки Рей вывело его из клетки разума, возвращая назад, в её объятья. Она поправила локон его волос, заправив его Бену за ухо.

— Вернёмся домой, Бен, — тихо пролепетала она, точно улыбаясь. Он ощущал, как её грудь размеренно поднимается и опускается, как кровь пульсирует под её мягкой кожей.

— Я уже дома…


	2. Прикосновения

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Думаю, сюда отлично подойдёт альбом Александры Клочковой - Help. Потрясающие нежные композиции, как раз под настроение части ;)

Бену было не совсем комфортно сидеть вот так позади Рей: колени упирались в панель и сидушку спереди. Слишком длинные ноги для такого маленького истребителя. Они нашли двухместный истребитель недалеко от прибежища Палпатина: два других, на которых они прибыли туда, оказались разрушены вследствие битвы Первого Ордена и Сопротивления. Он был попросторнее, но недостаточно, чтобы обеспечить комфорт. Однако Бена неудобства на корабле беспокоили куда меньше…

— Ты так уверена, что они не наставят на меня бластеры, — тихо проговорил он, разглядывая панель с координатами на экране через плечо Рей.

— Конечно, — резво ответила Рей, взглянув на него, слегка повернувшись в сиденье.

«Это был не вопрос», — устало подметил про себя Бен, переведя взгляд на затылок девушки — из-под шлема была видна часть взъерошенных волос. Он помнил, её волосы были собраны в тугие пучки, но… Тогда, ещё год назад они были полураспущены. Одна мысль, что он развяжет эти тугие узлы, запустит в её волосы пальцы, начнёт осторожно перебирать, заставила его сердце гулко удариться внутри, а к щекам прилил жар. Бен искренне надеялся, что не покраснел.

Спереди послышался тихий смешок.

— Что такое? — заинтересованно спросил Бен, отворачиваясь к боковой панели с дополнительным навигационным окном.

— Да так… — весело сказала она спустя секунду молчания, поправляя гиперпривод, — непривычно, что тут нет того идиотского компрессора Ункар Платта, перегревавшего двигатели Сокола. Приготовься, нам совсем недолго осталось до базы Сопротивления.

Их корабль прыгнул в гиперпространство. Тысяча звёзд вмиг превратились в сплошной поток лучей, окружавший их корабль, нёсшийся по бесконечной пустоте. Рей чувствовала себя в своей тарелке, находясь у главного штурвала, а Бен… Она не пустила его к управлению истребителя, заметив, как он побледнел за время их пути назад. Просто наотрез запретила ему. От такого он вяло улыбнулся, откидываясь на спинку кресла. Он и вправду чувствовал себя крайне измотанным, точно из него все силы выжали… Бен, поправив ремни безопасности, устало посмотрел на шлем впереди него. Всё-таки Рей была действительно хорошим пилотом…

Он провалился в глубины своего разума. Однако этот раз отличался от всех предыдущих. Впервые он ощущал такое спокойствие, такую безмятежность, точно он маленький ребёнок, засыпавший на руках любящей матери. Эти звёзды убаюкивали его, пели неизвестную ему колыбельную. Его не беспокоили кошмары, не было даже снов. Просто тьма, но такая мягкая, точно он в чьих-то нежных объятьях. На мгновение ему показалось, что он почувствовал свежий аромат леса, запах земли после дождя в этой бескрайней пустоте. Как оголённую шею ласкает тёплый ветерок.

Бен не хотел просыпаться, но чьё-то свистящее попискивание на фоне заставило его приоткрыть глаза. Яркий солнечный свет больно уколол неподготовленного Бена, хотя, как потом заметил он, их истребитель приземлился в тени деревьев. Эти джунгли ему не были знакомы, но он посмел бы предположить, что это была Эндора или Эджан-Клосс.

«Какое чистое небо…», — поразился Бен, приподнимаясь, но отчего-то его живот скрутило в спазме, тошнота подступила к горлу.

И тут же он встретил карие глаза, устремлённые прямо на него. Такие большие, почти бездонные, что он готов был в них утонуть. Рей с нескрываемым интересом смотрела на него, упершись ногами в сидушку, обхватив подголовник обеими руками. Она — девочка, любопытно наблюдавшая за чем-то новым для себя. Однако заметив, что Бен проснулся уже, лицо снова озарила улыбка.

— Вот мы и на месте, — Рей буквально светилась от еле сдерживаемого счастья.

Бен прищурившись посмотрел на неё.

— Давно мы здесь?

— Уже почти десять минут. У тебя такое забавное лицо, когда ты спишь, ты знал?

Она широко улыбнулась, показав ряд зубов. Но Бена снова охватил жар в районе щёк.

Снаружи снова послышался странный писк, точно… дроид?

Бен, выгнувшись, посмотрел за борт и заметил небольшого дроида серии ВВ. Он его помнил: сложно не узнать. Тот самый дроид, за которым Первый Орден вёл охоту год назад.

Рей также заметила дроида и энергично ему помахала.

— BB-8! — послышались приглушённые крики. — Куда ты так рванул?

Только сейчас Бен заметил, как шумно вокруг. И все эти люди — Сопротивление. Его живот снова, как он подумал, нервно скрутило, а челюсть невольно напряглась. В глазах мутнело. Однако тут же перед лицом у него появилась ладошка, вся в ссадинах и порезах, где-то виднелся ожог.

— Дай мне руку, — почти приказным тоном сказала Рей, смотря в упор на Бена.

Ещё с секунду он смотрел в нерешительности на её раскрытую ладонь, прежде чем взял её. Рей крепко сжала его руку, слегка встряхнув. Тепло её кожи вновь обожгло похолодевшие пальцы Бена.

— Я пойду первой, — заявила она, — но тебе также придётся спуститься ко мне. Вот увидишь, они поймут, какой ты на самом деле, как это сделала я.

Она ещё мгновение следила за его лицом, пока снова не сжала руку, тихо добавив, заметив сомнение в его глазах:

— Просто доверься мне. Я буду рядом, Бен.

От этих слов он не удержался и вяло улыбнулся. Было непривычно, что теперь его вела Рей. Но в её решительности он не смел даже сомневаться. Если она решила для себя, что он, Бен, будет принят Сопротивлением, то значит она добьётся своего. Это он усвоил ещё давно…

— Бен? — послышался встревоженный возглас Рей.

Но сам Бен слышал с трудом, точно через толщу воды, в которую его резко погрузили. Тёмная пучина поглощала его, закутывала в непроглядную пелену, что дневной свет вокруг с трудом пробивался к Бену. Царивший вокруг шум, хоть и постепенно затихал, но с неведомой силой давил, отдаваясь редкими ударами в голове. Он с трудом почувствовал касание к своему плечу, как его руку сжали — лицо Рей вновь начало расплываться от ряби, прежде чем и вовсе исчезнуть во тьме…

Может, это и стоило назвать спокойствием, к которому стремится каждый?

Завораживающая тьма, окружавшая всё его сущее. Умиротворение. Тепло. Этого ты достигаешь, когда такой долгий путь окончен? Однако окончен ли он? Может, он только начался…

Опять тихое потрескивание на фоне — это понемногу начинало раздражать сознание Бена: ему не хотелось рассеивать это наваждение. Пелена сна сменилась непривычным запахом, приторно-горьким, походящим на гимер. В своей жизни он сталкивался с этим растением пару раз, когда ещё учился у Люка в юности: у него сохранилось немного сока гимера с Дагобы, с тех самых времен его собственного обучения. Не из приятных на вкус, но пригоден как анестетик. Бен пытался не попадать в такие ситуации, которые могли бы показать со слабой стороны перед своим учителем, но порой боль от полученных ран была нестерпимой. Гораздо хуже было при Сноуке, когда проявив раз слабость, уже безвозвратно становишься ниже и ниже в глазах тёмного магистра…

Бен устало приоткрыл глаза, осматриваясь: комнатка, больше походившая на маленькую пещерку. Немного влажные стены освещались двумя лампами беловатого цвета. Кровать Бена была в самом конце комнаты, напротив импровизированной двери из ткани. И хоть помещение не выглядело подходящим для жизни, рядом с Беном был установлен аппарат — медицинский. Он отслеживал состояние живых организмов, а к нему был прикреплён бакта-насос. К телу Бена были подсоединены множества трубок, в которых циркулировала бакта — насос вбирал обратно вязкую жидкость, чтобы отфильтровать её и вновь запустить цикл очистки и восстановления организма.

Только он собирался отсоединить трубки, как в комнату влетел медицинский андроид, нарушивший глухую тишину, царившую вокруг.

— Прошу вас, оставайтесь на месте, — он повторил это ещё несколько раз, даже когда Бен уже лежал, отпустив насос. — Ваше состояние стабилизируется.

Андроид повернулся к панели аппарата, начиная что-то нажимать и выбирать — Бен не видел, что именно — сопровождая всё кряхтящим гудением. Он молчал, а Бен и не стремился заставлять того говорить хоть что-то.

Как он здесь оказался? Где он вообще? Последнее, что Бен запомнил, лицо Рей у подголовника кресла пилота, когда они оказались на базе Сопротивления. А дальше — как в тумане. Похоже, он отключился.

— Господин Соло, ваше состояние в норме, — заключил неожиданно андроид, повернувшись к Бену. Откуда тот знал его имя? — Однако я настоял бы, чтобы вы на время своего восстановления остерегались лишних потрясений и волнений, чтобы не ухуд…

Из коридора послышались чьи-то быстрые шаги, будто кто-то бежал, да шуршание о землю. Неизвестный буквально ввалился в проём, резко отдёрнув ткань в сторону.

Рей. А к её ногам подоспел маленький дроид модели ВВ-8, возмущённо что-то пропиликавший девушке, но та даже не обратила внимания на возгласы робота, устремившись к койке в конце комнаты.

— Бен! — воскликнула она, буквально кинувшись на него.

Её руки обвили его шею, больно ударившись локтями о его плечо и грудь. Своим резвым движением она выбила с его правой руки трубку бакта-насоса, из-за чего та упала на пол, чуть пролив остатки бакты — благо аппарат готовился к фильтрации вещества и вобрал в себя все остатки из тела Бена. Сам он, не ожидав такого от Рей, на миг забыл, как дышать, вскинув руки в стороны.

Однако Рей опомнилась, так же резко встала, смущённо смотря то на Бена, то на андроида, на мгновение зависшего от произошедшего. Это было не надолго: тот разразился гневными возгласами, поднимая отцепленную трубку, отключив насос и отодвинув Рей в сторону со своего пути, он отсоединил и оставшиеся от тела Бена.

— Госпожа Рей, пациенту необходим отдых! — кряхтел андроид. — Попрошу воздержаться от подобных выходок.

Рей неловко поджала губы и немного сжалась, смотря вслед ворчливому медицинскому андроиду. Её растрёпанный вид, грязь на руках и ногах, взъерошенные волосы, раскрасневшиеся от бега щёки подавали Бену догадки, чем могла быть занята Рей в это время, как она вновь посмотрела на него своим взволнованным взглядом. Только она собиралась сделать к нему шаг, как BB-8 осторожно запротестовал, загудев и засвистев, на что Рей только отмахнулась:

— Я помню, BB-8, — она присела на край кровати Бена, попутно нажимая на регулятор положения кровати, — Можешь не беспокоиться.

Хоть она обращалась скорее к дроиду, шуршавшего возле её ног, её взгляд был всецело направлен на Бена. Робкая улыбка коснулась её губ.

Бен ответил ей тем же — он попытался поправить голову на рулоне ткани, заменявший подушку, но еле смог поднять её. Ломка от усталости до сих пор ощущалась в теле. Лишь рукой он кое-как смог найти ладошку девушки, прежде чем аккуратно обвить своими пальцами её, слегка сжимая и лаская. Рей не отдёрнула руку, наоборот, поддалась навстречу касанию, опустив взгляд на его руку.

Им показалось буквально необходимым коснуться друг друга, почувствовать это тепло, исходившее от другого, невероятно близкого их сердцу человека. Подушечки его пальцев могли почувствовать каждый миллиметр её кожи, каждую неровность, каждую ссадину на таких огрубевших, но одновременно нежных руках. Каждая её клеточка источала необычайно прекрасный поток Силы и энергии, точно Рей была самим источником жизни во Вселенной. Эта энергия отдавалась мощным ударом, словно электрический заряд, будоража сознание Бена. Он готов был вечно наслаждаться этим непостижимым ощущением, просто чувствуя её тепло под своими пальцами.

Одного взмаха этих длинных ресниц, расслабленного и нежного взгляда карих, почти медовых, глаз из-под них было достаточно, чтобы зародить внутри Бена огонёк по-детски наивной привязанности. Он никогда не замечал, что на щеках и носе у Рей россыпью виднелись веснушки. Рей тихо усмехнулась, улыбка вновь озарила её лицо, как если бы она прочитала его мысли. Она осторожно поднесла свободную руку к его лицу и смахнула прядь с его лба. Но руки не убрала, вновь прикоснувшись к волосам, вызвав волну мурашек у Бена.

Казалось, им даже не надо было произносить каких-либо слов: неведомая сила, исходившая от них обоих направляла их и позволяла им понять друг друга. Бен чувствовал, как сначала Рей испытывала волнение, граничащее со страхом, настолько сильное, что можно было бы в нём утонуть. Однако сейчас ей стало легче — лишь еле заметное смущение витало в воздухе.

— Раны, которые ты получил на Экзеголе, не были смертельными, — тихо начала Рей, — но… ты направил на меня часть своей Силы. Это сильно подкосило тебя. Полёт до базы также сыграл свою роль в ухудшении твоего состояния.

Она нахмурилась, опуская глаза.

— Ты был без сознания около трёх дней, Бен.

— Трёх? — не веря переспросил он.

— Повезло, что мы ещё вовремя прибыли, — продолжала Рей, сжав его руку, — не знаю и не хочу знать, что было бы, если бы мы не успели, — она замолчала на мгновение, виновато посмотрев в его глаза. — Всё это время у входа к тебе стояла круглосуточная охрана.

Бен фыркнул, косо глянув на дверной проём. Кто бы сомневался. Если сначала он не чувствовал ничего, кроме холодного камня да андроида, то теперь ощущал явное присутствие чужих. Двое охранников стояли по ту сторону, почти не двигались, точно подслушивали и пытались уловить малейший шум в «палате» Бена.

— После твоей госпитализации срочно организовали собрание, — Рей хмыкнула, сперва посмотрев в проход, а потом на Бена, пригнувшись ближе к нему. — Видел бы ты лица присутствовавших, когда они узнали, что ты «пробрался» сюда, а потом после того, когда я им рассказала всё, что произошло на Экзеголе.

Бен вздёрнул брови, ощущая, как некая игривость рвётся наружу.

— Всё?

— Они бы этого не пережили, Бен, — засмеялась Рей, засияв от радости. — В любом случае, По и Финн поддержали мою просьбу дать тебе время проявить себя, хоть они так же почти скрипели зубами, как и другие на собрании.

— Они позволили мне жить? Никогда бы не подумал о такой удаче, учитывая, что я им всем принёс за эти годы.

— Бен, — серьёзно и твёрдо сказала Рей, обращая его внимание на неё. — Каждый имеет право на ошибки…

Бен лишь молча на неё смотрел. Он не знал, что сказать ей: может, она и права, но работает ли это по отношению к нему? Из-за него погибло столько людей, целые планеты и звёздные системы были уничтожены. Он даже и представить не мог, как именно искупить вину перед всей галактикой. Было бы слишком самонадеянно полагать, что ему это сойдёт с рук. Да, Рей видела в нём иного человека, но разве это готовы увидеть другие? Хотят ли они видеть в нём Бена Соло, или им так необходим Кайло Рен?

Тихое поскрипывание у ног Рей вернуло его назад в комнату, пропахшую гимером. Дроид BB-8 обращался к Рей, но от его слов и Рей, и Бен усмехнулись.

— Я был настолько страшен в маске, что даже дроида испугал? — смущённая улыбка вырывалась из Бена.

Рей не то возмущённо, не то смеясь воскликнула:

— Ещё бы! И не один BB-8 испугался тогда в первую встречу с тобой!

Дроид негодующе издал ряд звуков — однако он говорил уже не с Рей, а на прямую с Беном. Что ж, у Бена не хватило решимости ответить на такую тираду. Всё, что он мог сделать, это сидеть и почти краснеть от упоминания тех неприятных стычек, где его выставляли чуть ли не вселенским злом тысячелетия. Дроид, успокоившись спустя минуту — казалось, его процессор вот-вот перегорит от возмущения — подъехал ближе к ноге Рей, обратившись к ней.

Но от слов дроида ей не стало легче: брови слегка нахмурились.

— Мне надо идти, Бен… — тихо сказала Рей, глубоко вздохнув. — А ты отдыхай. Твоё тело не до конца восстановилось, даже после использования бакта-насоса.

Бен ещё мгновение смотрел с сомнением и толикой усмешки на Рей, прежде чем спросить, приглушённо:

— Спорить бессмысленно?

— Абсолютно, — она наградила его своей фирменной самодовольной улыбкой.

Дроид радостно закружился у её ног, когда Рей встала и, бросив на Бена последний взгляд у дверного проёма, скрылась за занавесками. Её шаги и шуршание ВВ-8 быстро затихли, спустя минуту, а вот ощущение Силы — совсем немного. 

Бен всё ещё чувствовал её энергию, точно ориентир указывавший, где Рей, как она. А места на коже, где она коснулась его, продолжали нежно покалывать.


	3. Свет

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joep Beving - Ala
> 
> Joep Beving - The Light She Brings
> 
> John Williams - Rey's Theme
> 
> Советую сразу найти все песни, чтобы слушать потоком (каждую проигрывать по несколько раз) и не отвлекаться ;з
> 
> Приятного чтения

Состояние Бена улучшалось, но гораздо дольше, чем у любого другого рядового. Ещё на пару дней настаивал медицинский дроид, напрочь отказывавший от «выписки», даже если сам Бен чувствовал себя лучше, чем до этого. Слабость в теле прошла, он периодически прогуливался по комнате, когда дроида не было, чтобы не терять минимальный тонус. К удивлению, охранники в его палату особо не заглядывали, предпочитая сидеть и ждать чего-то снаружи. Что ж, Бен их не хотел отвлекать.

Рей не появилась на следующий день, после своего первого посещения. Ни потом. В какой-то момент, он перестал ощущать её энергию рядом с собой, словно её и след простыл с планеты или даже системы. Остались лишь еле заметные остатки…

И это не переставало беспокоить его — никто к нему так и не зашёл в палату и не сообщил ни о чём. Да и зачем, конечно. Слышал правда иногда Бен возгласы двух охранников, но они никак не были связаны с новостями о Рей и её возможном исчезновении. Однако… как бы Бен не хотел метнуться вслед за ней, он понимал, что это было бы слишком опрометчиво и глупо. Во-первых, он не имеет ни малейшего понятия, куда Рей могла улететь, а во-вторых, это не в её духе бросать своих. Даже если она ушла, то вряд ли это надолго.

Она вернётся.

Всю ночь Бен ворочался, не мог уснуть. А если и получалось, то мысли на короткий миг улетали в яркие, но странные сны, от которых он сразу просыпался, чувствуя липкий пот по всему телу. Он уже отчаялся выспаться, лёжа с закрытыми глазами, устав гадать, спит он сейчас или нет, как знакомое, казалось бы, почти забытое, ощущение едва коснулось его разума, напоминая о себе. Вскочив и тяжело дыша, Бен оглянулся.

В комнате никого не было.

Осторожно спустив ноги с койки, Бен вновь прислушался — тишина. Но чувство никак не могло его подвести, Бен уверен в том, что ощутил мгновение назад.

Оно звало его куда-то.

Направляло.

Тихо прошмыгнув в коридор, он заметил двух мужчин, сидевших по другую сторону от входа за небольшим столиком. Едва заметив его, они собирались что-то сказать, один даже почти успел вскочить, но Бен спокойно взмахнул рукой и направил Силу на них:

— Нет-нет-нет, уж лучше спите, — выдохнул он, ловя одного из них и усаживая того обратно на стул. Другой упал бы лицом на стол, сильно хлопнув, но Бен смягчил его падение.

Убедившись, что те крепко спали, он двинулся вдоль по коридору, следуя слабому импульсу. Рядом было ещё несколько «палат», похожих на его, хоть и немного покрупнее, но в них было уже по три или четыре койки. Удивительно, как Бена в личный изолятор не поместили, раз побоялись разместить с другими потенциальными ранеными.

Он быстро оказался на улице. Стояла глубокая ночь. Безоблачное небо не могло скрыть звёзд, скромно сиявших во тьме. Безветренно. Ни один листик не шелохнулся. Уже у входа было расположено множество истребителей, но они, своеобразно, конечно, образовывали проход, со своего места Бен мог разглядеть часть площадки.

Уже очень долгое время Бен не стоял вот так заворожённый, казалось бы, такой простотой, тишиной спавшей природы. Стараясь вечно везде успеть и всем потакать слепили его, истощали…

Впереди у одного из истребителей слабо горел фонарь. Бен подошёл ближе. Оставаясь в тени, на его глаза попались две фигуры, сидевшие на импровизированных стульях, периодически смотревшие в небо, точно ожидавшие кого-то, но при этом бурно разговаривавшие о чём-то. Они смеялись.

Сложно было не узнать По Дэмерона и FN-2187. Только последний начал активно жестикулировать, как у ноги Дэмерона прокатился ВВ-8, восхищённо издавший ряд звуков. Одно радовало — они его вообще не заметили. Лишь когда Бен уже разворачивался, на секунду ему показалось, что маленький дроид направил на него свой окуляр.

То чувство вело его дальше.

Дальше и дальше, к небольшому сооружению в пещере, напоминавшее чью-то отдельную палату. У входа лежали цветы, различные предметы, но они уже потихоньку проливали свет на место, в которое он попал.

Отдёрнув ширму, перед ним предстала небольшая комната, в которой фонарь на столике напротив тщетно пытался осветить пространство вокруг, отдававший янтарным оттенком. Мебели практически не было, если не считать небольшой кровати у скалистой стены.

Бен подошёл ближе.

Еле ощутимая ранее в его палате энергия была гораздо сильнее здесь, хоть всё ещё не сравнимая с потоком… живого существа.

Его пальцы осторожно коснулись желтоватой простыни. Холод. Грубая ткань едва слышно шуршала под подушечками пальцев Бена. Дойдя до изголовья, он заметил небольшую, размером с ладонь, медаль.

Медаль Храбрости…

Бен горько усмехнулся, вспоминая, как его отец рассказывал ему, малышу, про те героические времена…

— Ты всегда слушал Хана с таким видом, что я гадала, смотря на тебя, какой мир, историю может представить у себя в голове маленький ребенок.

Женский голос с старческой хрипотой заставил руку Бена дрогнуть. Дыхание сбилось, когда он сильнее ощутил Силу своей матери, заполнившую всю комнату.

Бен осторожно повернулся.

Седые волосы, собранные на затылок в тугой узел, украшенный скромной заколкой — даже небесно-голубое сияние не могло скрыть это. Лёгкая мантия накинута на старческое тельце. Он всегда помнил её гордую осанку, приподнятый подбородок и зоркие глаза. Однако сейчас Лея расслаблено опустила плечи, её взгляд смягчился, а губы украшены полной нежности полуулыбкой.

— Бен.

Что-то вновь дрогнуло внутри от её голоса.

Он ничего не ответил, продолжая смотреть на Лею: то ли он не знал, что сказать, либо знал, но произнести это вслух было болезненнее, как никогда прежде.

— Это было так давно, не правда ли? — сказала она, заметив его смятение. 

Однако Бен, набравшись сил, проговорил совершенно другое, не обратив внимания на её слова. 

— Тогда на Кеф-Бир… — его голос предательски дрогнул, из-за чего он на мгновение поджал губы. — Твоя смерть, я её почувствовал.

— Так же, как и Рей, — мягко ответила Лея, улыбнувшись. — Вы оба. И это помогло подтолкнуть вас к тому, что вы оба боялись признать уже долгое время.

Бен изумлённо на неё посмотрел, словно пытался прочитать в глазах Леи ответ на свои вопросы, застрявшие в его горле.

— Так ты всё..?

— Нет, — перебила она, её серьёзный взгляд пронзил его, — я ничего не знаю, Бен, и не могу знать. Ни что у вас внутри, ни что будет. Но я сужу по тому, что произошло.

В глазах вновь блеснул огонёк тепла. Однако и он тут же потускнел, её брови нахмурились, собрав морщины между ними, а веки опустились. Глубоко вздохнув, Лея нашла рукой край кровати, села и шумно выдохнула, приговаривая:

— И заметила я также свои ошибки, — тонкие губы поджались, дрогнув. Погодя минуту, она тихо добавила: — Жаль время вспять нельзя повернуть.

Бен почувствовал, как ком сдавил его горло мёртвой хваткой, не давая ни дышать, ни говорить — повернув голову к седой макушке, он понял, как глаза вновь защипало. Он будто ребёнок. Маленький и совершивший очень глупый проступок. И вот, его мать сейчас сидит перед ним и несёт весь груз ответственности за него.

— В этом нет твоей вины, — еле выговорил он, его подбородок по-детски дёрнулся вверх, точно вот-вот расплачется. — Только я здесь тот сын, который подвёл своих родителей. Свой род.

— Не говори так, Бен!

Лея тяжело посмотрела на него, взметнув взгляд на него. Её слова были полны решимости, перемешанные с горечью.

— Если бы я только дала то материнское тепло, любовь, но нет. Во мне бушевал страх. Страх перед прошлым, которое могло возродиться и разбушеваться точно буря, снося всё на своём пути. Я позволила Сноуку ослепить меня, забрать тебя и манипулировать с самого начала, — её рука, покрытая морщинами и сотней бледных пятен, коснулась ладони Бена. Едва ощутимое тепло тронуло его похолодевшие руки, но оно тут же отдалось прохладой в том месте: — Что я за мать, если отвернулась от собственного сына, из-за глупостей, вскруживших мою голову…

— Та, которая была права на мой счёт, — Бен хотел было сжать руку Леи, но напоминание о том, что она всего лишь призрак Силы, остановило его. — Я буквально тонул во тьме, так что вряд ли имело смысл спасать меня, если сам того желал. Я позволил им играть мной, моими чувствами, — он упал на колени, сквозь пелену разглядывая старческие глаза. — Отрицал то, что должен был увидеть давно, ты права…

Лея продолжала смотреть на его из-под своих редких бровей. Тишина резала изнутри, свежий воздух жёг лёгкие. Бен не знал, сколько они так просидели, просто вглядываясь друг в друга, но тут лицо женщины озарила ласковая улыбка, в глазах плескалась нежность. Она подняла свою руку, осторожно убрала прядь с его лба, точно та мешала ей разглядеть лицо.

— Значит, мы оба виноваты.

Бен сглотнул ком и глубоко вздохнул полной грудью.

Её рука вновь прошлась по его волосам. Её пальцы были для него реальны на тот момент, даже если глубоко внутри он понимал, что её нет сейчас здесь или где-то ещё. Ушла из этого мира. Растворилась в Силе… Но что-то ещё шептало ему: она всегда была и будет рядом.

— Думаю, у меня вряд ли когда-либо выдастся шанс сказать это. Я так горжусь тобой, мой мальчик, — её голос был полон искренности и сердечности, которой Бен так давно не слышал. Прошло столько лет, но он готов был упасть прямо в её руки сейчас, рыдать и выть во весь голос, не сдерживаясь, либо тихо хлюпать носом и лить слёзы, понимая, что ничего нельзя вернуть. Ничего. Но она сейчас здесь и подаёт ему такую призрачную надежду, теплоту, которой он так долго ждал, хоть и упорно отказывался от этого столько лет. Она дарит ему те самые слова, о которых он мечтал столько лет своей жизни, с самого детства.

— Мама… — глухо всхлипнул Бен, смотря в родные глаза.

— Я знаю, — её рука коснулась его щеки, нежно погладив её. Горло сдавило, а слёзы самовольно вырвались из него, когда он услышал эти слова, увидел вновь ту улыбку.

Он не смог это сказать ни отцу, ни матери — однако они смотрели на него так, точно он проговорил это вслух. Эти понимающие и ласковые взгляды… Бен уткнулся лицом ей в колени, осторожно прихватив складки ткани её мантии, практически задыхаясь. Её морщинистая, но такая мягкая рука понимающе гладила его по спине. Смущение накрыло его, что он вот так не сдержался и заплакал, однако слёзы всё шли и шли, вопреки его воле…

Неизвестно, сколько они так просидели в ночной тишине, нарушаемой лишь тихими всхлипами Бена, но Лея не ограничивала его, позволяя самому успокоиться и понять, когда он будет готов вновь поднять голову. Всё ещё ощущая влагу на глазах, хоть желание плакать истощилось полностью, Бен привстал, попутно, вытирая глаза, отворачиваясь. Его щёки слегка горели.

— Бен, — проговорила Лея, также поднимаясь с кровати, — это не единственное, с чем я пришла к тебе.

Он повернулся к ней.

В своих руках Лея держала его световой меч. Тот самый, который он метнул в морскую пучину на Кеф-Бир…

— Откуда… — начал было Бен, но тут же осёкся. 

Был ли смысл спрашивать, если ответа он на это не получит. «Это неважно».

— В тот момент не только ты исцелился, мой мальчик, — она улыбнулась ему и протянула меч.

Мгновение колебаний: Бен сначала неуверенно смотрел на него, только коснулся металла, а потом уже сильнее сжал рукоять и поднял его. Лея выжидающе смотрела на него, но в уголках её глаз закралось предвкушение чего-то.

Бен активировал меч, как вырвался поток плазмы, загудевший и осветивший комнату. Не тот багровый клинок, точно напоминание о всех ошибках, зазубренный и неустойчивый из-за треснутого кристалла. Нет, это был чистый и стабильный, если можно так сказать, поток энергии белоснежного цвета, направленный тремя лезвиями.

— Ты вернулся с той стороны, Бен, и твой кристалл восстановился, а потому…

Её улыбка, эти морщинки у глаз, в которых плескалась радость, — всё заставляло его сердце сжаться от чувства нежности и тоски одновременно. Бен деактивировал меч, подошёл ближе к Лее.

— Мне пора, мой мальчик, — сказала она через некоторое время.

— Я знаю, — тихо ответил Бен.

Та боль ушла, вышла из него со слезами. Да, грусть неожиданно нахлынула от осознания, что им всё равно придётся проститься, что ей, как и другим, надо идти… Но внутри он чувствовал, что она не уходит. Нет. Она просто исчезает с его глаз, а сама оказывается везде одновременно, точно нить в ткани такой бесконечно огромной Вселенной.

Лея наградила Бена последней улыбкой и взглядом, прежде чем раствориться прямо у него на глазах…

Не было ни слёз, ни горечи: впервые ему показалось, что теперь всё в порядке, так, как и должно быть.

Только Бен посмотрел на меч в своих руках, как вдруг ширму отдёрнули, и в комнату ворвался неизвестный. Запыхавшийся, точно от бега. Он снял капюшон резким движением руки — взволнованное, немного раскрасневшееся лицо Рей уставилось на него.

«Она всегда куда-то бежит», — ухмыльнувшись, подметил Бен.

Её глаза тревожно бегали с Бена на комнату, будто она пыталась кого-то ещё найти там. Конечно же.

— На мгновение мне показалось… — с придыханием воскликнула Рей, подходя ближе к Бену, но он лишь улыбнулся.

Бросив быстрый взгляд на рукоять своего меча, он поднял его на девушку: либо это после разговора с Леей, либо из-за самого присутствия Рей внутри было такое спокойствие.

— Теперь всё хорошо.

Рей с сомнением в глазах обвела его взглядом, прежде чем также приподнять уголок рта, бросив при этом: «Ладно…».

— Ты должен был быть в постели, Бен, — добавила она, параллельно расстёгивая свой плащ. — Не думаю, что твоё сос…

— Мне уже лучше. Да и интересно было бы узнать, где ты была эти пару дней.

Бен осторожно взял у неё из рук верхнюю одежду, стряхивая и складывая. Он узнал его. Это был тот самый плащ, когда она нашла Люка… и назвала его монстром.

— Бен, — тут же виновато выдохнула Рей, потупив взгляд и неловко улыбаясь, — прости, я думала, успею вернуться с Агамара за один день, но из-за Совета пришлось задержаться ещё на сутки.

Он опустил на неё взгляд.

— Агамар?

— Господин Калриссиан попросил меня сопроводить его на Совете Агамара для обсуждения возможных поставок продовольствия Сопротивлению, особенно сейчас, после окончания войны, а также мы вновь заключили союз, — Рей помолчала, но Бен заметил, как из неё буквально рвался смех и улыбка. Когда она всё же не выдержала, то добавила: — Это был первый раз, когда я присутствовала на подобных официальных встречах. Они даже моё мнение спрашивали, представляешь?

Бена поражал по-детски искренний восторг Рей. Всего мгновение, а её настроение и взгляд менялись кардинально: от встревоженного до виноватого, а потом и вовсе она искрится от счастья.

— Могу только поздравить с дебютом, — ухмыльнулся он, а Рей просто засмеялась в голос.

И вот опять: миг и она радостно схватила его руку — в её глазах заиграл огонёк — и крепко сжала её, воскликнув:

— Думаю, я должна тебе кое-что показать, перед нашим отлётом.

— Отлётом? — переспросил Бен, но Рей мигом рванула прочь из комнаты, убегая на улицу, точно шустрый хорёк, так что ему пришлось догонять её.

Рей бесшумно двигалась вдоль листвы и кораблей, маневрируя в разные стороны, уходя с площадки вглубь джунглей. Уверенность чувствовалась в каждом её движении: она знала этот лес наизусть. Пробегая мимо веток, уклоняясь от них, перепрыгивая через упавшие стволы деревьев, она двигалась всё дальше и дальше. Когда впереди виднелся разлом, Рей не отступила, а ещё быстрее разбежалась и перепрыгнула трещину, оказавшись на другой стороне. Она обернулась. На её губах заиграла игривая улыбка, и Рей вновь отвернулась и побежала дальше.

Бена сбил такой настрой девушки столку, однако он пытался поспевать за ней, стараясь не упускать из виду её спину.

И вот, когда они бежали всё выше и выше, она внезапно остановилась и развернулась, как Бен, не успев затормозить вовремя, врезался в неё и снёс с ног. Они упали на землю. Он попытался перегруппироваться, переворачиваясь на спину, прихватив Рей вверх, чтобы он не раздавил её ненароком.

Больно ударившись затылком о землю, Бен шумно выдохнул. У своего уха прозвучал смешок. Сначала тихий, но потом он перерос в громкий звонкий смех. Удивительно, какой он заразительный. Бен и не сдержал смешка, смущённый немного от своего положения.

Открыв глаза, он увидел, радостное лицо Рей в паре сантиметров от своего. Её веснушки были едва различимы в сумерках. Заметив его взгляд, она тут же отпрянула и ловко уселась у него на ногах, слегка поджав губы, растянувшиеся в улыбке, образовав крохотные ямочки на щеках.

— Это было нечестно с твоей стороны, вот так резко останавливаться, Рей, и заставать врасплох, — пробубнил Бен, приподнимаясь на локтях.

— С твоей стороны тоже было много хитростей, так что ничего страшного! — воскликнула она, прищурившись смотря на Бена.

Возмущённый этим, он хмыкнул.

— И что я такого сделал?

— Дай-ка подумать, — она наигранно выгнула брови и подняла взгляд вверх. — Когда Сила в очередной раз связала нас, я была вынуждена лицезреть перед собой полуголого мужчину в свои двадцать лет. Из-за чего я весь разговор была точно не в своей тарелке. Учитывая то, что я вежливо попросила прикрыться, но мою просьбу проигнорировали, будто я чёрной дыре это говорила до этого. Не узнаешь?

Бен отвёл взгляд, глубоко вздохнув. Благо, пока ещё темно и не будет видно его красных ушей. Он смог выговорить лишь:

— Это была случайность.

— Ладно, — хмыкнула Рей. — Мой рост и без того не велик, так ещё и во время наших разговоров ты буквально нависал надо мной, заставляя меня чувствовать себя ещё меньше.

Он нашёл её зоркие глаза. Что-то в них было…

— Но сейчас, — парировал Бен, сглотнув, немного приподнимаясь, но всё ещё оставаясь ниже Рей, — ты та, кто возвышается надо мной. И что ты чувствуешь?

Хитрость блестела в них.

— Силу, — она также немного придвинулась к нему ближе. — Власть.

— Над чем?

Коварная улыбка заиграла на её губах.

— Над кем, — её взгляд упал куда-то ниже, тут же вернулся обратно к глазам Бена, когда она медленно произнесла, — Бен Соло.

Его дыхание сбилось. На мгновение показалось, что сердце вот-вот пропустит удар, пока он разглядывал эти глаза. Её нос, упрямо направленный чуть вверх. Скулы. Губы…

Рей ещё приблизилась так, что кончик носа коснулся его щеки, а его губы едва-едва почувствовали тепло её собственных, и он уже готов был поддаться вперёд, как она усмехнулась и на сантиметр отпрянула, заглянув ему в глаза.

Вот, что значил этот огонёк.

Половину её лица вдруг лизнул яркий луч света: карие глаза наполнились теплом, приобретая оттенок нежной карамели, полураспущенные волосы засияли янтарными и золотыми нитями, кожа где-то покраснела, создавая нежные переливы из розоватых и жемчужных тонов в холодные теневые. Рей прищурилась, поворачиваясь к источнику света, что её реснички также засияли, а красноватые губы растянулись в лёгкой улыбке.

— Вот из-за этого мы здесь.

Она восторженно смотрела в сторону гор, разросшихся густым лесом, из-за склонов которых поднималась здешняя звезда. Небо, окрасившееся в нежно-сиреневые цвета, было безоблачным, и виднелся край огромного газового гиганта Эджар. Природа Эджан-Клосс пробуждалась. Даже воздух стал казаться теплее, когда солнце медленно пробуждалось ото сна. Часть листьев, что не были в тени, окрасились золотом утра. Они сидели у края скалы, откуда можно было сполна насладиться этим сказочным видом.

Однако Бен, бросив лишь мимолётный взгляд на округу, был заворожён другим зрелищем. Кожа цвета топлёного молока чуть сияла под лучами света, румянец едва окрасил её веснушчатые щёки. Глаза невинно следили за рассветом, заражая своим увлечением. Они пытливо изучали окружающий мир, точно стремясь найти свои ответы там.

— Неправда ли, прекрасно? — Рей повернулась к нему, широко улыбнувшись.

— Безусловно.

Она громко засмеялась, дергаясь на его ногах.

— Я знала, что тебе понравится, — невинность в её словах грела сердце Бена, заставляя немного смутиться. — Когда не могла уснуть долгое время, даже после тренировок, я сбегала сюда и наблюдала за восходом солнца. Порой мне так не хватает того палящего зноя Джакку, что приходится искать малейший лучик.

Пустынная девочка. Даже если то место ей ничего не оставило и забрало всё, она всё равно скучает частичкой себя по нему.

— Ты что-то говорила про отлёт, — спросил Бен, поправляя непослушный локон у её уха. — Мы куда-то улетаем?

Карие глаза зорко на него глянули.

— Да, — коротко ответила Рей. — На Татуин. Мы улетаем с рассветом, так что пошли скорее, а то уже опаздываем!

Её звонкий смех вновь раздался в тиши просыпавшегося леса.


	5. Путешествие на Татуин (Часть I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lambert - The Dance
> 
> Lambert - Nostalgia
> 
> Fabrizio Paterlini - Week No.3 и Week No.4
> 
> Приятного чтения! <З

Они еле добежали до площадки с истребителями и другими кораблями, прежде чем солнце выглянуло наполовину из-за гор. Небо едва посветлело, насытилось рыжими, розовыми и голубоватыми оттенками. База ещё не успела толком проснуться, чтобы приняться за свои дела, так что они были одни.

Так сначала, по крайней мере, показалось Бену.

Рей лихо забежала на борт Сокола, посаженного где-то с краю — его слегка побитый и изношенный вид заставил Бена усмехнуться. Ничего не меняется. Каким бы Сокол Тысячелетия не был легендарным, он всё ещё оставался тем еле дышащим грузовым кораблём не только со времён детства Бена, но каким-то чудом отлично работавшим.

Взобравшись следом за Рей на рампу, он прошёлся в коридор, пытаясь высмотреть фигуру девушки. Но она, похоже, убежала уже дальше.

Что ж, ладно.

«Думаю, я вряд ли позабыл что-то здесь», — промелькнула мысль у него, когда он решил пройтись к кабине пилота. Коридор был пуст. Впрочем, как и сама кабина.

Сколько Бену было, когда он впервые пробрался на борт корабля, несмотря на все запреты матери на нахождение на борту без кого-либо из родителей или взрослых? Сколько раз он бывал здесь? Два раза? Пять? Он обычно прятался либо в скрытом грузовом отсеке, либо здесь, у места пилота. Забираясь на борт, он думал, что оставался незамеченным, но когда в один день отец попросил его не дёргать слишком резко за рычаг входа в скрытый отсек, боясь, что его заклинит, выяснилось, что проделки малыша были уже кому-то известны. Благо, отец не рассказал всё маме.

Бен развернул левое кресло пилота к себе — здесь обычно сидел Хан. Он сел в него и повернулся к панели. Не сказать, что она стала выглядеть лучше за каких-то двадцать лет, но опрятнее — кто-то явно ухаживал за аппаратурой очень тщательно и аккуратно. После короткого взгляда на панель, он нашёл навигационный дисплей и включил его. На экране засветились координаты положения Сокола: Эджан-Клосс. Впрочем, как и думал Бен. Что ж, если Рей только прилетела, то стоило предположить, что бак с топливом мог быть далеко не полным, а потому пальцы машинально нащупали ушко бортового компьютера и повернули экран — он хотел проверить наполненность бака, как его кресло резко развернули в сторону.

Оглушительный рык прямо в его лицо обескуражил Бена, заставив его зажмуриться. Приоткрыв глаза, он увидел перед собой здоровенного лохматого вуки, упёршего руки в подлокотники кресла, в котором сидел сам Бен.

— Чубакка, — протянул он, не открывая взгляда от чёрных глаз вуки перед собой. — Это было так давно....

Но он не успел закончить, как Чубакка вновь разразился рёвом, что у Бена в ушах зазвенело. Да уж, тот не слишком рад видеть его.

— Справедливо.

Злоба и гнев Чубакки были оправданы: именно рука Бена держала тот меч, что пронзил Хана Соло. Тот был свидетелем этого — как и FN-2187, и Рей — и именно он выстрелил в бедро Бена, сильно ранив его. Ну, хотя бы сейчас у него не было с собой того арбалета, иначе вуки прямо в голову и выстрелил бы.

— Что ж, я даже не знаю, как начать разговор, — наконец сказал Бен, заметив, как вуки молча стоял перед ним на протяжении минуты, точно ожидая чего-то от собеседника, загнанного в угол. — Мои слова вряд ли повлияют на тебя и мнение обо мне, ведь я сделал много ужасных вещей, слишком, в том числе и отобрал у тебя друга и товарища, Хана Соло… И он так же был моим отцом.

Вуки молча смотрел на него своими тёмными глазёнками.

— Я пожалел о том поступке в ту же секунду, как меч пронзил его, — Чубакка яростно рыкнул, сильнее нагнувшись к Бену, но тот будто не заметил его и остался неподвижен. — Однако я не могу вернуться в прошлое и исправить всё, как бы ни хотелось. Но думаю, отец хотел, чтобы ты знал, он совершил ещё один подвиг, даже будучи по ту сторону — он наконец-то вернул своего сына домой… На мгновение всего, но мне показалось, что ты хотел меня уда.!

Бен опять не договорил, как Чубакка резко ударил его в район живота, заставив в кресле согнуться пополам от боли. Но вуки не нападал дальше– только один удар. Зато какой… Боль ещё не успела пройти, но Бен поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на своего собеседника. Тот молчал. Шумно дышал. И в следующий момент вуки вновь рыкнул на него, но уже тише и сдержаннее.

_«На мгновение показалось, что здесь был Хан»._

С этими словами-рычанием он вышел в коридор, шурша когтями по полу. Обескураженный этим Бен шумно выдохнул, смотря вслед тому. Однако он тут же вскочил с кресла, быстрым шагом направился следом и собирался уже окликнуть Чубакку, как с ним тут же столкнулись.

— Рей, хватит бегать!.. — рявкнул мужской голос, но когда его обладатель поднял глаза и осознал, что перед ним была вовсе не Рей, он тут же как-то потерял вмиг весь воздух из груди.

Пилот Дэмерон ещё с минуту на него смотрел. И смотрел бы дальше, если бы его не окликнули с другого конца коридора.

— Ты чего застрял, По? — тоже мужской голос — FN-2187.

Это будет крайне интересный полёт…

Дэмерон ещё минуту следил за Беном, как бочком прошёл мимо, окликая бывшего штурмовика. Ни открытой агрессии, ни резких слов. Бен аж оглянулся от неординарности ситуации: вот Чубакка не стеснялся и рычал на него, не оставляя в стороне самые «приятные» словечки, — но поведение пилота удивило его.

Так. Получается, он и Рей летят вместе с Дэмероном, FN-2187 и Чубаккой. Просто отлично. Бен очень сомневался, что это было хорошей идеей закрывать на одном корабле всех четверых в космическом пространстве даже на пару часов.

Бросив взгляд в сторону, куда ушёл Чубакка, Бен вздохнув развернулся в другую — откуда был слышен голос бывшего штурмовика. Коридор привёл его в экипажный отсек: столик для деджарика и небольшой диван на несколько человек по его правую руку, впереди — Дэмерон, который уже подошёл к FN-2187 и отдёргивал его за плечо от ящика со странным содержимым, не то приговаривая, не то шипя ему что-то на ухо. Бен прислонился к стенке, наблюдая за этой идиллией.

Похоже, Рей их не предупредила.

— Но она не сказала, Финн! — шикнул Дэмерон FN-2187, которого, похоже, теперь звали Финном. Бен помнил его: тот день в лесу. Лезвие его меча прошлось вдоль позвоночника это парня, пытавшегося защитить Рей, даже если Бен и не собирался причинять ей вред. Смело, но так глупо и опрометчиво.

— Ладно, По, — воскликнул Финн, поднявшись на ноги и смотря в упор на пилота, — даже…если и так. Рей доверяет ему, так что… стоит и нам. Может, как она и сказала, он изменился.

Дэмерон скептически на него посмотрел, приподнимая бровь.

— Ты сам-то веришь, в то, что говоришь. «Кайло Рен» да «измениться» глупо ставить рядом в одном предложении.

И дальше стоять в сторонке смысла не было, но Бену было уже жутко смешно, наблюдая, как те его вообще не замечали, хотя он на виду. Однако было неприятно вновь услышать то имя, которое он сам себе взял в прошлом, так что пора прекращать этот цирк. Он прокашлялся, привлекая к себе внимание пары обескураженных глаз:

— Бен, — он долго молчал, а потому голос немного хриплым показался. — Меня зовут Бен.

Дэмерон — его глаза загорелись враждебным огоньком — хотел что-то сказать, но выскочившие с возгласами с другой стороны коридора Рей и Чубакка заставили подскочить всех троих. Рей метнулась с сумкой в угол отсека, кинула её туда, прежде чем резко повернуться к Чубакке, взметнув горделиво свой нос.

— Я не собираюсь повторять, Чуи! — её голос был полон негодования. — Если разговор ещё раз коснётся этого, будешь лысым бегать по пустыням Татуина.

Вуки издал жалобный рык, обиженно садясь у столика, устремив свои глазки на подъехавшего ВВ-8. Дроид осторожно скользнул под ножкой стола, выглядывая из-под него, направив свой окуляр на раскрасневшуюся Рей. Та, глубоко вздохнув, обвела взглядом присутствовавших в комнате.

В этот же миг её взгляд переменился: до этого он был какой-то гневный, но сейчас смягчился, даже наполнился тревожными нотками.

— Чёрт, — только выдохнула она, прикрыв глаза.  
Дэмерон, воспользовавшись этим, выступил вперёд — смятение и скованность от неожиданного появления последних пассажиров вмиг испарились.

— Знаешь, стоило добавить во время нашего разговора, что мы летим с ним, — его палец указал в сторону Бена, — а никак не замалчивать этот факт, Рей.

— Я не думала, что вы вот так столкнётесь, По.

— Знал бы раньше, не согласился бы на этот полёт вовсе!

Рей выдохнула.

— Именно поэтому я и не сказала раньше. Вы мне все нужны. А если вы и дальше будете грызть глотки друг другу, как нам наконец наладить всё в галактике после войны?

Лицо Дэмерона стало пунцово-красным после её слов. Должно быть, его подхлестнуло очень яркое слово «нам», под которым, Бен не сомневался, Рей подразумевала не только Сопротивление, но и… его. Мир настал, но его ещё нужно укрепить, предотвратив очередное падение.

— Всё, чего я прошу, По, — твердила Рей, не обращая внимания на красное лицо пилота, — дать ему шанс. Всего один. Ты увидишь, он изменился.

Только тот собирался сказать что-то сгоряча, как тёмная рука штурмовика легла на плечо, словно придерживая от резких слов.

— Спокойнее, По, — утихомиривая проговорил тот, заглядывая тому прямо в глаза. На долю секунды Бену показалось, что Сила, окружавшая их, дрогнула под чьим-то неряшливым касанием. Мгновение, и хмурая и озлобленная гримаса спала с лица Дэмерона, а FN-2187 повернулся к Рей, кивнув ей. — Хорошо. Если ты веришь ему, то и нам нет смысла полагать, что он остался тем же…

Тот не знал, как закончить, так что Бен сделал это за него.

— Агрессивным ублюдком со световым мечом.

Он даже не пытался пошутить, ведь со стороны он наверняка выглядел так: размахивал мечом в разные стороны от неконтролируемых эмоций и чувств, подпитанных гневом и злобой, кричал и причинял боль сослуживцам. Конечно, не больнее, чем Хакс, убивавший одной колкой фразой или взглядом, но достаточно болезненно, чтобы денёк побыть в медотсеке.

FN-2187 наградил его взглядом, полным сомнения. Конечно.

— Гляжу, ты уже успел повстречать Чуи.

Вуки утвердительно взвыл.

— Сногсшибательная встреча… Эм…

Бен позабыл его имя, как ни пытался вспомнить. Было непривычно осознавать, что теперь у того был не идентификационный номер, а имя. Реальное имя.

— Финн, — парень хлопнул по плечу пилота. — Это По, как ты уже понял… — Финн замялся на мгновение, но осторожно подошёл ближе, протягивая руку к нему. — Думаю, с этого момента стоит начать новое знакомство, не так ли?

Бен лишь хмыкнул на такое замечание. Также сделав пару шагов навстречу, он схватил руку Финна, пожимая её.

— Добро пожаловать на борт, Бен.

— Взаимно.

У него было привычка проникать внутрь эмоционального мира собеседника за время разговора, намереваясь узнать, честен ли тот — на базе Первого Ордена это было просто необходимо — но в этот раз даже не потребовалось делать подобного. У этого парня было не мало причин ненавидеть Бена, впрочем, как и у каждого на этой базе, но тот оказал ему честь, приветствуя без какой-либо видимой агрессии. В прошлые их встречи Финн не отличался особой сдержанностью, но сейчас он удивил спокойствием и учтивостью по отношению к Бену. Призрачная пелена доверия к штурмовику накрыла его с головой.

Рей устало улыбнулась.

— Слава звёздам! — лёгкий румянец коснулся её щёк. — Раз все успокоились, то можно отправляться в путь, а то ещё на базе передумают нас отпускать.

Одновременно с ней двинулся и По, но Рей остановился не то приподнятой рукой, не то грозным взглядом из-под бровей.

— Нет, за штурвал ты больше не сядешь.

— Это был один раз. У нас не было выбора, Рей, иначе бы нас поймали.

Опять эта напряжённая атмосфера сконцентрировалась вокруг этих двоих, от чего Бен уже и сам порядком насторожился: что такого произошло между этими двумя, что они так не доверяют друг другу, что уж говорить про управление кораблём друг другу?

— У вас был выбор придумать что-то другое, но никак не перегруз компрессора своими прыжками. Чуи, за мной!

Гордо взметнув кончик носа, Рей развернулась и устремилась по коридору в кабину пилота. Чуи же, после одобрительного рыка себе под нос, встал и направился следом — Финн ухмыльнулся, хлопая По по плечу, отходя к сумке, которую Рей небрежно кинула за диванчик.

— Они правы, По, это было слишком, — хрипловатый смешок вырвался из того, пока тот, придерживая сумку за ремни, нащупывал рычаг грузового отсека.

— И ты туда же! — плеснул Дэмерон, падая на койку пилота в стене.

Те опять начали то ли спорить, то ли что-то обсуждать, но Бен так и не понял скрытого смысла в словах этих двоих, а потому присел у края столика и тихо подозвал к себе продолжавшего прятаться дроида. Окуляр ВВ-8 повернулся к нему. Издав ряд механических визгов, дроид подъехал к Бену, уставившись на него.

— Он тебя не боится, — вдруг проговорил Дэмерон.  
Бен поднял на того взгляд. Любопытные, одновременно удивлённые, глаза уставились на него с ВВ-8.

— Конечно, — хмыкнул Бен, проведя рукой, точно гладя, по поверхности куполообразной головы дроида, — с чего ему меня бояться?

В ответ на это тот недовольно ответил, почти скрипя изнутри.

— Обязательно было вспоминать это? — точно обиженно буркнул Бен, откидываясь на спинку диванчика. — Всё же было так хорошо…

ВВ-8 вновь заговорил, попутно отъехав от ноги Бена, скрываясь где-то в коридоре, а Сокол начал набирать высоту.

Привычная встряска, сопровождаемая гудением двигателей, вызвала лёгкую дрожь в руках и волну приятных мурашек по всему телу: сколько прошло лет, когда он был здесь в последний раз вот так, будучи пассажиром? Нет, членом экипажа. Не как захватчик, а часть команды, собиравшейся в путешествие на далёкую планету. Радостный настрой захлестнул Бена с головой. Он вслушивался в каждый звук, издаваемый Соколом, неосознанно впитывая их, пропуская через себя — появилось ненавязчивое желание оказаться прямо сейчас в кресле пилота, наблюдая воочию всё. Хотя, что он там уже не видел, если честно, но почему-то он вновь ощутил себя ребёнком…

Погрузившись слишком глубоко в свои мысли, Бен даже не заметил, как они уже отдалились от Эджан-Клосса, готовясь к прыжку в гиперпространство. Финн и По уже уложили все вещи, приготовленные с собой в полёт, а Чубакка вернулся из кабины пилота, усевшись за стол для деджарика. Его требовательный рык заставил всех обратить на него внимание.

— О нет… — протянул Финн, с опасением поглядывая на По, чьи глаза загорелись причудливым огоньком.

— О да! — парировал тот, скалясь. — Время реванша, Финн.

Теперь он хлопнул того по плечу, призывая сесть за столик. Бен еле выскочил, встав напротив, как пилот шмыгнул на диван, утаскивая за собой бывшего штурмовика, чьи глаза уже выдавали смирение мученической судьбой. Финн ещё пытался как-то отговорить По, но тот уже включил игровой стол, приготовившись к ожесточённой борьбе.

Игра началась.

Поначалу Бену не особо было интересно следить за ходом битвы: деджарик он терпеть не мог, сколько себя помнил. Ему по душе были больше диворские голошахматы, что больше напоминало стратегию, чем… это. Насколько Бен помнил, отец и поставил этот столик для деджарика для Чуи, оправдывая это тем, что хотел порадовать друга, который обожал эту игру, однако сам Бен всегда полагал, что это из-за тяжёлого характера вуки, который жутко обожал её.

Однако когда игра начала становиться всё сложнее и сложнее прямо на глазах, а пылкий настрой Дэмерона медленно тлел, Бен любопытно поглядывал в их сторону. Даже Финн уже не сдерживался и пыхтел, прожигая взглядом голографические фигурки на доске. Когда в один момент По чуть не потерял одну из них, Бен выдохнул и ехидно вставил:

— Было опрометчиво нападать данной фигуркой на ту, Дэмерон. Если вот так, — Бен переместил Гримтааша на другую клетку, атаковав противника со стороны Чуи, и делая ход назад, чтобы уйти от последующего удара от неё, как вуки сделал ход совершенно другой, буквально разгромив своего соперника.

Лицо Бена вытянулось. На мгновение он застыл, внимательно смотря на игровой столик: не обращая внимания на напряжённые взгляды По и Финна, Бен протолкнул их дальше, присаживаясь у края, но не отрывая взгляда от фигурок.

Что бы он да проиграл! Одного хода Чуи было достаточно, чтобы потерять одну из хороших пешек практически в самом начале игры!  
Чуть сгорбившись, приблизившись к доске, Бен пытался уложить у себя в голове хоть какую-нибудь тактику. Чуи нетерпеливо рыкнул, но По его отдёрнул, встряхнув руками:

— Дай подумать хотя бы! — а сам, повернувшись к Финну и Бену, шикнул. — Мухлюет.

Финн пытался следить за каждым движением вуки, прикусив нижнюю губу и сощурившись.

— До сих пор не могу понять, как он это делает…

Бен сглотнул и тихо, чтобы вуки не обратил внимания, шепнул ребятам по левую руку один из возможных вариантов. Они нахмурились, долго и пристально смотря на предложенную пешку-зверя. Спустя минуту молчания По выбрал другую и потерял её с первого удара противника — Чуи довольно заурчал, удобнее устраиваясь на диванчике. А По от злости аж взвыл, не обратив внимания на протяжный стон со стороны Бена, который от разочарования скрыл лицо в ладонях.

— Вот вы где! — послышался удивлённый девичий возглас.

Приподняв голову в руках, Бен увидел Рей, чей уголок рта приподнялся, а глаза озорно заискрились от любопытства. Она встала рядом с Чуи. Её голова наклонилась к его морде, Рей что-то прошептала ему, после чего звонко засмеялась, отходя от вуки.

Довольное урчание вуки заполонило помещение.

— Не подсказывай ему, Рей! — взвыл По, яростно прожигая взглядом вуки при этом. — Он и так жульничает вовсю, так ещё и ты помогаешь ему.

Чуи рыкнул, сотрясая столик. По пыхтя отступил.

— Вряд ли что-то изменится, раз вы и так уже по пояс в зыбучих песках, генерал Дэмерон, — ухмыльнулась Рей, порхнув за спину Бена.

Её пальчики ловко обвили его голову, мягко касаясь волос, губы поцеловали макушку, позволяя теплу расцвести. Так же быстро она приобняла Финна со спины, тоже целуя его в макушку — Бен бы даже начал ревновать, но эти мысли вмиг улетучились, растворяясь в остатках нежности, подаренной ему ранее — а По она оставила сидеть и смотреть на несправедливость жизни. 

— И почему это меня обделили вниманием? — наигранно обиженный голос Дэмерона прогудел рядом с Беном.

— А кто-то чуть не угробил корабль своим каскадом прыжков, — ладошка Рей хлопнула пару раз по макушке, прежде чем её хозяйка упорхнула на стул напротив столика, где во всю пылала кровопролитная битва.

— Каскад прыжков?! — поперхнулся Бен, в ужасе смотря на Дэмерона, чьи щёки покраснели не то от вновь нахлынувшего возмущения, не то от неприятного смущения.

— Ты прямо у нас понимаешь в этом толк.

— Уж даже я знаю, что этому старичку крайне опасно совершать подобный трюк, ведь иначе можно с компрессором прощаться.

Финн сидел тихо во время их разговора, хотя по его лицу не было ясно: согласен ли он с Беном и Рей или поддерживает По, — однако по его лицу расплылась улыбка, обращённая пилоту.

— Раз уж тебе так обидно, — он приблизился к щеке Дэмерона, с лёгкой щетиной, и прикоснулся губами. Казалось, либо это все вокруг замерли, либо это только не ожидавший подобного По застыл — Финн уже отпрянул, а тот всё ещё продолжал смотреть перед собой. — Считай, это компенсация.

Однако, точно заметив перемену в обстановке, По встрепенулся и тихо вставил, смягчив голос:

— Сойдёт… за компенсацию.

Резкое изменение в поведении пылкого пилота обескуражило Бена, как тут же из него вырвался смешок. Такой лёгкий, беззаботный, точно ему сейчас рассказали шутку. За ним следом послышалась и Рей, широко улыбавшаяся ему, а потом и остальные: Чуи, Финн, даже ВВ-8, резво закруживший по отсеку, задорно пропиликал, — только По продолжал сидеть с румянцем на щеках.

***

— Нам лететь минимум часов восемь, так что вам лучше отдохнуть, — наконец сказала Рей, после приятной тишины, сопровождаемой лишь гудением двигателя Сокола. — Я… побуду за штурвалом, пока мы не прибудем на место.

Чуи протестующе зарычал, что По аж встрепенулся от неожиданности, смахивая с себя оцепенение. Лапы вуки взметнулись вверх, он поднялся и ещё пуще разбушевался — Финн вжался в диван, следя за происходящим с опаской, точно эта ругань могла перерасти в драку.

Рей прикрыла глаза, тонкая складочка проявилась меж бровей.

— Мы уже говорили об этом, Чуи…

Её голос звучал глуше, чем прежде.

— Рей, он прав, тебе тоже нужно отдохнуть, — По, облокотившись о столик, попытался сдержать зевок. — Дорога неблизкая, потому нам всем нужно хотя бы на часок другой позабыть обо всём насущном. Тем более, нет никакой необходимости следить так пристально следить за кораблём, пока мы на автопилоте.

У Бена сложилось впечатление, что все присутствовавшие, кроме него, конечно, понимали, о чём был разговор — даже Финн, молчавший всё это время, утвердительно кивнул на слова По. Его будто кинули в бак с водой, погрузив до макушки: все слова, произносимые другими, он слышал, но не понимал смысла. Сначала казалось, что именно разговоры вызывали сильную рябь на поверхности воды, но теперь Бен видел, что как раз они и позволили ей успокоиться — скованность и тяжесть в движениях По и Финна, их покрасневшие и стеклянные глаза проявились после мгновения азарта от игры, Рей же стояла ровно, но взгляд уже не был таким сияющим, как в лесу. Он был таким же, как и после разговора Бена с матерью. Пелена усталости прослеживалась в этих потемневших зрачках.

Грузно поднявшись с дивана, Бен подошёл к Рей, мягко касаясь её плеча. Она подняла свои глаза на него, ничего не говоря.

Если она не хотела указывать ему на своё утомлённое состояние… Что ж, он не настаивает.  
Рык Чуи, уже по-тише предыдущего, привлёк внимание Бена.

— Спасибо, Чуи, — он кротко улыбнулся вуки на его предложение. — Я как раз и подумал об этом.

Теперь Рей непонимающе оглянулась на них, но после осторожного толчка к коридору, она последовала за Беном. Сокол не славился презентабельными апартаментами, но предоставить пару коек он мог. Парочка в экипажном отсеке, а другие две — в отдельной каюте. Так, Хан даже переделал её, вместив ещё и крохотную кухню — специально для Леи.

Скорее всего, ребята либо продолжили играть, пока и вовсе не заснут на столе, либо также пошли готовиться к недолгому сну…

Бен и Рей оказались в небольшой каюте: две койки по углам, напротив них — кухонный гарнитур и стульчик. «Тут даже сохранилась часть маминой посуды», — подумал Бен, с любопытством оглядываясь. Когда ему и его семье приходилось куда-то улетать на время, он ночевал здесь вместе с мамой. Однако эти воспоминания такие далёкие, что он едва помнит её лицо, волосы, заплетённые в тугие косы, ведь всё, что им овладевало тогда — кошмары. Сквозь слёзы от испуга он ничего не видел, лишь слышал и чувствовал, как его успокаивали, прижимая крепко к себе.

На его губах заиграла лёгкая грустная улыбка от воспоминаний, связанных с этими стенами, посудой, койками…

— Со мной всё в порядке, в этом нет необходимости, — прозвучал голос рядом с ним.

Рей, когда Бен посмотрел на неё, ещё сильнее озябла. Она подошла к кровати, тяжело упав на неё. Плечи чутка дрожали, руки безвольно повисли вдоль туловища, пальцы вяло упёрлись в края койки, однако взглядом она всё ещё пыталась показать, что бодра.

Это была ложь.

Бен, нагнувшись к ней, вздохнул и убрал с её лба непослушную прядку волос, заглядывая ей в глаза. Он ничего не говорил, а она и без слов поняла его. Точно еле найдя в себе силы, Рей игриво закатила глаза, приподняла ноги и легла в постель. Она ещё с минуту смотрела на него из-под полуопущенных век, стараясь держать глаза открытыми, прежде чем глухо сказала:

— Отдыхать следовало не мне, — но её голос был всё тише и тише, а потом и вовсе, когда Бен нежно провёл тыльной стороной ладони по её щеке, Рей умолкла, проваливаясь в пучину сна.

Насколько она должна была утомиться, чтобы так моментально уснуть?

Хотел бы Бен найти на этот вопрос ответ, как сам почувствовал, что его также окутывает сонная дымка только от одного взгляда на настолько невинный образ девушки. Она точно ребёнок в колыбели… Бен никогда не видел Рей такой спокойной и умиротворённой: её ярость, пылкость чувств, энергичность, неприкрытая горечь и множество других эмоций, как фонтан бивших из неё, не позволяли увидеть одно из самых беззащитных состояний. Точно она сняла броню, обнажив себя перед врагом… Но на деле она была той, кто безжалостно наносил последний удар.

Бен приподнялся, выключил свет в каюте и лёг на соседнюю койку рядом с кроватью Рей. Дымка окутывала его сознание плотной пеленой. Смотря на жёлтую обивку, под тихий рокот гиперпривода по соседству, мысли вновь уносили его куда-то далеко-далеко к звёздам и планетам на бескрайних просторах Вселенной…

_  
Шум воды, водопадов рядом с ними, приятно заполнил его сознание. Это не тот колючий, горячий свист ветра в бурю, когда песок вздымался вверх, опаляя неподготовленных. Нет. Мелодия воды восстанавливала гармонию в нём. Казалось, её журчание создавало со его ритмом сердца собственную музыку, но которую слышал только он._

_Спокойствие._

_Не было того палящего зноя солнца. Не было того беспощадного песка, норовившего истерзать твою кожу._

_Теперь он чувствовал лишь мягкое обволакивающего тепло. Каждая травинка вокруг напевала что-то. Водная гладь сияла и блистала, маня в свою нежные объятья. Где-то вдалеке паслись шааки._

_Он сидел у озера._

_Расстеленный коврик на побережье уже чуть нагрелся, приятно отдавая теплом под кожей голых кистей рук._

_Вдруг он услышал рядом с собой звонкий смех. Повернув голову, он увидел рядом с собой её._

_Её тёмно-каштановые волосы волнами спускались по спине, тонкие ленты из атласа цвета бронзы аккуратно обвили её лоб и макушку, создавая замысловатый плетёный узорчатый венок. Золотистая кожа бархатом сияла на свету, плечи были едва прикрыты воздушной тканью платья. Полноватые губы, округлые щеки, горделиво приподнятый кончик носа. Её миндалевые глаза смущённо смотрели на него._

_Она протянула ему крохотный цветок. Робкая улыбка тронула её губы._

_— Не надо._

_Он опешил._

_— Пожалуйста… Пожалуйста…_

_Голос был полон… страха. Боли. Но её глаза перед ним были наполнены счастьем, теплом, точно она и была тем солнцем, гревшем его в ту минуту.  
_

— Нет!..

Бен проснулся от шороха неподалёку от него. Тяжёлое сбитое дыхание, почти переходившее в жалобный стон, нарушало тишину, царившую в каюте. Приподнявшись, он посмотрел на соседнюю койку.

— Ха… — вновь вырвалось из груди Рей.

Она уткнула лицо в обивку кровати, но тут же резко дёрнула голову, её руки вздрогнули точно от удара током. Её частое дыхание напоминало плач, а голос глухо продолжал что-то шептать в бреду.

Приподнявшись со своей кровати, Бен в два шага оказался возле Рей, опускаясь на колени перед ней. Её тело было мокрым от пота, волосы прилипли ко лбу. Она вся дрожала.

Только он прикоснулся к руке, сжавшейся в кулак, как Рей распахнула глаза.

Приглушённый крик сорвался с её губ, она вскочила, вжавшись в стену, часто дыша — Бен мог видеть, как жилка на её шее бешено дрожит, а глаза дико смотрели на него, выдавая охвативший её животный страх.

— Всё хорошо, Рей, это я! — воскликнул Бен, подняв руки перед собой, показывая, что он ничем не обидит её.

Мгновение, Рей широко распахнутыми глазами смотрела на него, и тут же они наполнились слезами. Даже сквозь приглушённую тьму он разглядел морщинку меж бровей и дрожащий подбородок, точно та пыталась сдержать всхлип.

— Бен… — прошептала она, шумно вздохнув, задыхаясь.

— Всё хорошо, — вновь повторил Бен, немного тише, при этом осторожно положив свою руку на бедро. Дрожь не покинула её тело: — Всё в порядке, Рей. Дыши.

Рей выдохнула и вновь вздохнула. И ещё раз. И ещё…

— Дыши, — продолжал приговаривать Бен, внимательно следя за ней и поглаживая большим пальцем штанину.

Неизвестно, сколько прошло времени, прежде чем её дыхание замедлилось. Её похолодевшие пальцы нашли его руку и буквально в неё вцепились, даже если чувствовалось, с каким трудом ей далось это. 

Молчание.

— Хочешь поговорить об этом? — тихо прошептал Бен.

Рей молчала.

И Бен тоже.

Сердце сжималось, когда он видел слёзы. И неважно, что было их причиной: что-то, кто-то или он сам — никогда он не чувствовал себя настолько ничтожным при виде чьих-то слёз.

Её слёз.

Бен не знал, как помочь ей. Но понимал — ей необходимо время.

Вот Рей попыталась что-то сказать, но слёзы вновь начинали её душить, что она задыхалась, как Бен просил её дышать, успокаивая её, и она замолкала, закрываясь в себе и своих мыслях. Они снова погружались в тишину, во тьму.

— Я понимаю, это просто кошмары, — сдавлено проговорила Рей, — но… — очередной всхлип. — Почему они настолько реальны? Почему каждый раз мне так страшно, что уж лучше и вовсе не спать?

По щеке пробежала дорожка — слеза капнула с подбородка на её тунику.

— Всё начинается… одинаково. Я вижу огромный зал. Воронка, он в виде воронки. Но он пуст. Я, стоя прямо по центру на каком-то подиуме… слышу голоса. Множество голосов. Они окружают меня, но того, что я искала, не было там. И, когда слышу его где-то у выхода из зала, я бегу вслед за ним и оказываюсь совершенно в ином помещении. Передо мной пустая площадка, огромная. У огромного окна, за которым пустота,. — её дыхание вновь участилось, а потому она сжала посильнее руку Бена, — трон.

Её голос дрогнул, и она замолчала.

— Внезапный выброс энергии сносит меня с ног, — продолжила Рей спустя минуту молчания. — И как только… я поднимаюсь, в кромешной тьме, вокруг меня нарастает шум. Как… марш или что-то наподобие него. Но я слышала и крики. Люди в плащах окружали меня. Их лица закрыты. Тьму освещали молнии, вспышки света. Я думала, что одна там. Мне казалось я такая беспомощная пока…

Мокрые глаза нашли его собственные.

— Пока я не увидела, как ты стоял бок о бок со мной, — и если её губы тронула улыбка, она тут же исчезла, оставив за собой шумный вдох. Рей громко шмыгнула, стараясь успокоиться, но слёзы всё сильнее бежали по её лицу, сбивая дыхание: — Мы сражались. Как тогда, на Экзеголе. И мы побеждали на мгновение мне показалось что мы действительно победим и наконец-то уйдём из того проклятого места, но когда всё вокруг исчезло все эти люди исчезли ты подошёл ко мне и… и…

Её непрерывный поток мыслей слился в один, как тут же Рей замолкла, хоть и пыталась выдавить из себя слова. Пальцы задрожали в руке Бена.

— Ты упал замертво, — Рей не сдержала всхлип, прежде чем её и вовсе охватил удушливый плач. — Ты умер прямо у меня на руках, Бен. Я думала что я тебя больше не увижу твоё тело просто… исчезало у меня на руках я ничего не могла сделать ничего….

Она согнулась пополам, из горла вырвался хрип. Ужас от увиденного сна вновь охватил её, что у Рей не получалось даже успокоиться самостоятельно. Бен, привстав и сев на край кровати, попытался приподнять Рей, мягко касаясь её предплечья и рук — она не сопротивлялась, но, похоже, даже не осознавала, что происходило. Как только у него получилось придвинуть девушку к себе, она вцепилась в него из-за всех сил, рыдая навзрыд. Она дрожала.

— Пожалуйста… — хрипела Рей, ещё больше теряя контроль над своими чувствами и эмоциями. — Пожалуйста, не исчезай…

Бен обнял её за плечи. Нащупав тугие узлы на её голове, он еле развязал их, позволяя густым волосам упасть на её плечи — осторожно, чтобы не навредить, он запустил пальцы в них, слабо поглаживая затылок. Как только Бен прижался губами ко лбу, сразу стало ясно — у неё жар. Другой же рукой он сильнее прижал к себе дрожащую девушку. 

Как никто другой он понимал это состояние. Но только если Рей видела это во снах, то для Бена этот кошмар стал почти явью. Когда он держал её тело, уже холодевшего прямо у него на руках. Тот безжизненный взгляд, направленный в пустоту. Та бледность кожи, распространившаяся, как болезнь, по всему телу. Отчаяние и ужас перемешались в крови, убивая его сердце...

— Я никуда не исчезну, Рей, слышишь? — приговаривал он ей. — Обещаю.

Ещё долго они вот так сидели, цепляясь друг за друга. Может, час. Может, три… Может, и целая вечность потребовалась, чтобы Рей наконец расслабилась в его руках, обмякла, слабо прижимая его к себе. Она еле держалась прямо, так что Бен уложил её обратно на койку. Но только он хотел отойти, как она вцепилась в его руку — крепко, насколько могла.  
 _  
Останься_

Убрав с лица Рей мокрые локоны, он лёг рядом. Точно закрывая её собой от внешнего мира. Он не мог оторвать своего взгляда от неё.

Осталась только _она_. 

Её глаза и щёки чуть припухли от слёз, губы пересохли. Его пальцы дотронулись до влажной кожи. Бен ощущал, как кровь кипела под ней, чувствовал и её сердце — так сильно и глухо бьётся в груди. Так же, как и его. Болезненно и мучительно. Чёрные во тьме глаза Рей следили за Беном.

— Я знаю, ты сильная, Рей, — хрипло нарушил он их обоюдное согласие. — И не раз мне это доказывала. Ты способна нести то бремя, что стремиться сломать тебя. Но если… если почувствуешь, что не справляешься, знай, что я буду рядом, чтобы помочь тебе. Всегда.

Рей сглотнула, продолжая смотреть на него.

— Ты не одна.

Бен увидел робкую улыбку на её губах.  
 _  
Могу я?_

Лёгкий кивок её макушки — и вот, он приобнял её за талию, а его губы уже вновь прикоснулись к её лбу. Наверное, у него не вышло вложить все чувства, что он хотел выразить, в этот поцелуй, но нежный выдох из её губ заставил его улыбнуться.

Сонные глаза Рей наконец-то закрылись в покое. Ничто не смело беспокоить её сон. Бен не позволит этому случиться.


End file.
